Summer Lovin
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: Hermione is holidaying in england when she meets the love of her life. When they have to part her heart breaks, but in a miracle will she see him again? And will their love be the same or is he just an arrogant prick? Sorta follows the plotline of Grease.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- This is an Au fic where Hermione is a pureblood witch from America who meets a very sexy and romantic Blood wizard from England while she's holidaying there! Romance blooms, and her heart is broken when they have to part, but in a strange miracle Hermione stays in England and gets to see her summer-lover once again! Will things be the same once they are schooling together? Or will their love get in the way of his old life? HG/DM and this story sort of follows the plotline of the musical 'Grease'  
  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter that you may recognize from the books and/or movies! I do own anything that I make up, although I'm not sure I will make anything up yet! I also don't exactly own any of the ideas I got from the Musical 'Grease' although, I think they are fairly common ideas! Furthermore, I am not making any money off this so for god sakes PLEASE DON"T SUE!! I'm glad I got that of my chest!  
  
**Author's Note- My cousin was over this weekend and we hired Grease, and while I watched I thought about my fanfics and what I could incorporate in a story, but it wasn't until the next day when I was showering I thought of the idea for this story! Anyway, before I start this story I'd like to thank my Beta Sarah in advance for the excellent way that she beta-d this chapter (which she hasn't done YET but I have full confidence that she will)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Summer Lovin'  
  
Chapter 1- As the sun sets on the summer of true love.  
  
"Oh Draco!" she sighed as she lay her head on the strong blonde wizard's chest. Hermione Granger wasn't the sort of girl to fall head-over-heels- hopelessly-devoted-to-you-in-love with a strange boy she met at the beach, but Draco Malfoy was so sweet and romantic, this and his English accent made him completely irritable to the young witch from America.  
  
Hermione was a witch studying magic at St. Jacobs's academy in California. She was currently on holidays in England before she returned to commence her 7th and final year at school. Today was her the last day she could spend with Draco before she met back up with her parents so they could take her home.  
  
England would not have been her preferred choice of holiday spot, but her parents had very important meetings to attend in London and thought that they'd bring Hermione with them so she could experience a different country. She had been given free run to do as she wished while she was there, being 17 and quiet capable of looking after herself and was told not to question why her parents had business in London.  
  
She didn't find this sort of odd, both of her parents worked for the Ministry of Magic in America and she couldn't think of any reason that they would have for doing business in London. But her mother had told her that all would be revealed in good time so she set her minds to other things.  
  
She had found a small town that was set on the beach where she spotted quite a few people that she suspected might be wizards and spent her time down on the beach.  
  
This is where she had met Draco Malfoy, and the minute she'd laid eyes on him she knew she had to get to know him.  
  
Over the weeks she'd spent with him, their love had bloomed and they had fallen for each other more then either of them had ever intended to. And now it was time for her to go.  
  
Her mother had owled her at the Wizard hotel she was staying in that morning and told her she was to pack her things and meet them at their hotel in London the next day because they had some exciting news for her.  
  
She assumed that the exciting news would be that they were going home, since Hermione at first was none too excited about spending her holidays in England. So she spent the entire day saying goodbye to Draco, and trying not to be so sad that she would never see him again.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Draco!" she sighed, as they stood up and he began to walk her back to her hotel.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too babe! These past weeks with you have been some of the best in my life, there's no way I'll forget you in a hurry." He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on her head.  
  
"I'll always remember and love you Hermione Granger, you are and always will be my first true love!" he stared into her eyes, hoping his own stormy grey eyes would show how much he truly cared for the girl he held in his arms.  
  
"I'll always remember and love you too Draco! I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you!" she sighed, and then he claimed her lips in a longing, passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes.  
  
"I should get back to the hotel," she sighed as they finally broke apart. "I have so much packing to do" she kissed Draco's lips quickly and then turned to walk away.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione, we'll always be good friends!" he called out to her as she walked away, she turned and looked at him and watched as the sun set on the summer of her first true love! 


	2. Chapter 2 Great news and lots of organis...

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1.  
  
**Author's note- This here chapter is dedicated to my dear little cousin Renee because she is having some problems with her best friend and I thought me dedicating a chapter to her might cheer her up! She loves my stories and I love her! I must apologize if some of my chapters are sort of short, there are certain spots where I want to stop my story so that I can name my chapters certain things and so that my story has the right sort of rhythm. So please, just endure it! I'm trying hard to write this as quick as I can before I loose all my ideas! Please read and review and all hail Sarah, queen of beta-land without her my stories would be the mess that most of them are because they were made before she became my beta!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2- Great news and lots of organising!  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning still feeling sad from leaving Draco the day before. She got out of bed and yawned and stretched, before picking up the clothes she'd left out for herself the night before and going into the bathroom that joined onto her small hotel room.  
  
She'd been up late the night before finishing her packing, and then thinking about Draco. She knew in her heart of hearts she'd never ever see him again, and thinking about him just made her cry.  
  
She finished her shower and combed the few knots out of her long, thick, brown hair. She smiled at her reflection as she cast a drying spell over her hair and added a few quick charms to make sure it didn't go frizzy. She loved being 17 and able to use magic whenever she wanted outside of school, it made getting ready in the morning so much easier.  
  
She pulled on her low riding jeans and a baby pink halter top, then applied a little bit of make-up and lip-gloss before picking up the last of her belongings in the bathroom and packing them into her trunk.  
  
After she packed the last of her belongings, she shrunk her suitcase and shoved it into her handbag, then picked the room key off the table and went down to the lobby to check out.  
  
After she'd checked out and paid her mini-bar expenses, she apparated out of the lobby and into the lobby of the hotel her parents were staying in.  
  
"Excuse me? What room are Mr. and Mrs. Granger staying in?" she asked the blonde witch at the desk in the lobby politely and the witch checked the computer.  
  
"That's Granger, G-R-A-N-G-E-R yes?" the desk witch asked and Hermione nodded.  
  
"They're in room 317. Take the lift to level three and then upon getting out of the lift turn left down the corridor. It won't be too far along!" she smiled at Hermione warmly before averting her attention to the wizard waiting beside her.  
  
Hermione followed the witch's instructions and soon found room 317. She knocked on the door and waited for her parents to open it.  
  
The door was promptly thrown open by her mother who wrapped her arms around her daughter with a squeal of her name.  
  
She then stepped back and looked her daughter up and down.  
  
"How are you dear? Are you eating well? You look sort of peaky, are you feeling okay?" her mother asked as she pulled her daughter through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Yes mum, I'm fine! I could do with some breakfast though!" she said as she sat down in an armchair and looked around the room.  
  
Her parents' things were all over the place and the sound of the shower running explained her father's absence.  
  
"Of course dear, as soon as your father is out of the shower we can tell you our news and then I'll give you some money to go down the street and get something to eat." Said her mother as she busied herself with packing. Obviously they were heading home.  
  
Hermione picked up a muggle magazine off the table next to her and started to read. Whenever she was bored she would pick up something with words and read it, she could read anything that remotely resembled any sort of literature. Soon she heard the shower stop and her father came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hello Hermione dear!" he said kissing her on the forehead, his hair dripping water on her.  
  
"Ugh! Morning Dad!" she laughed wiping the drips off her face.  
  
"Now, we have something rather big and life changing to discuss with you Hermione!" said her mum as she sat down on the bed and waited for her husband to do the same.  
  
Hermione now figured that going home was not their exciting news; she got butterflies in her stomach as she waiting for her mother to continue.  
  
"The reason your father and I were needed in London was because of a job offer that your father received from the British Ministry of Magic. Now the past few weeks we've been discussing the details of this job, trying to find a place to live, and a job for myself. We've contacted a renowned magic school here in England, but before we finalize anything we need to know what you think. Hermione, would you mind very much if we moved here to England?" Hermione's mum asked.  
  
Hermione gasped and her heart leapt! If she lived in England there was a chance she would see Draco again! She didn't know where in England he lived, or what wizarding school he attended and she knew she couldn't find him at the beach resort he'd been staying at because he's returned to his family manor the same day she left. But she felt the pleased that there was a chance she could one day see him again.  
  
"Well, if this is where Daddy needs to be for work, then I guess I could adjust! I mean it would be leaving my home and all my friends and everything I've ever known! But I've sorta grown to like England!" she said, thinking aside that the more she made it look like she was being put out, the more presents her mother would buy her to make up for it. She smiled bravely at her mother who puled her into a tight hug.  
  
"You are such a wonderful daughter Hermione! I'll contact the headmaster at Hogwarts today and make sure you're accepted before the start of this year! I went to Hogwarts myself as a student; it's a great school! And tomorrow I'll take you shopping for your school things and I'll show you some really great shops in Diagon Alley!" she hugged her daughter once more then got up to continue packing her things.  
  
"We are going back home today to pack up our things, then we'll come back to England tomorrow! You can come back with us today and say goodbye to your friends if you like, or you can stay here!" said her father as he shrunk his suitcase.  
  
"I think I'll come back and say goodbye to my friends!" She said smiling at her father, "but right now I'm in need for some breakfast!" she laughed as she grabbed her fathers wallet and took out some muggle money and some wizard money and then left the room while her parents finished packing.  
  
She sat down in a little muggle café and ate her pancakes while she pondered over her summer and the prospect of moving into an entirely different country. She smiled as she thought of Draco and how sweet he was and how cool it would be if she eventually did see him again.  
  
Finally after she finished her pancakes and coffee she made her way back to the hotel hoping that her parents had finished packing by now.  
  
When she got to the room she saw that they had, and they were just waiting for her to come back before they went down to the Ministry of magic to floo back to their house in America.  
  
After a going through a strange telephone box-come-elevator, they got to the Ministry of Magic and had their wands checked by a security guard and then went to a wall of fireplaces marked "Overseas."  
  
Her mother went first, throwing the green dust into the fire and calling out their address as she disappeared. She looked around at the room that was the Ministry of Magic in her new home country! She smiled to herself before stepping into the fire to pack up things in her old country!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Like it? 


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**Author's Note- ARGH!! Silly fanfiction dudes and dudettes locked my uploads because of something I did, but they wont tell me what!! So how do I know what I shouldn't do next time if they don't tell me? HONESTLY! Anyway, I'll get on with this next chapter so that by the time Sarah comes back from her bath I can send it to her to Beta-ise!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3- Diagon Alley!  
  
It was hard for Hermione to say goodbye to all her friends in America, her best friend Jessica came over and helped her pack up all her stuff, before they both ended up on the floor looking through photo albums crying.  
  
Finally after she'd used some magic to help her pack, they had one final girls night out that started at the mall, where Hermione bought lots of cool new clothes to take with her to her new home. Then they all went to the movies and then out to dinner before hitting some clubs and eventually crawling into bed at Jessie's Dad's place at 4am.  
  
When she woke up the next morning Hermione's head was pounding and she could actually distinguish loud thumps and bangs that sounded like someone pounding on wood.  
  
Then suddenly as she parted her eyes a little further and got used to the light that streamed in from the living room window she realised there was someone banging on wood! There was someone at the front door.  
  
She looked over at Jessie who was lying with her face down into the pillow; Hermione gently rolled her over and saw that she was fast asleep. Hermione didn't want to open the door at somebody else's house, but Jessie's dad was at work and everyone else was asleep! And the person at the door was still pounding on it.  
  
Sighing, she sat up and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and pulled her messy bed-hair into a ponytail.  
  
She got up and walked down to the front door, wishing she'd never convinced Jessie's Dad to let his house elves go free.  
  
She opened the door and squinted immediately as the sunlight poured into the dark room.  
  
It was far too early in the morning for sunlight! After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at the people, who had been waiting at the door, it was her mother and father!  
  
"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here? It's like..." she looked down at the gold watch on her wrist, "11:15! Crap! I didn't mean to sleep that long! Sorry mum I'll just grab my stuff!" Hermione dashed off, ignoring the stern look her mother had given her.  
  
She ran back into the living room and pulled a white boob tube over her head covering the bra she slept in. she untied her hair and pulled a brush through it before throwing it into her bag along with her pillow and teddy bear and camera! As she walked around the living room to find all her things she 'accidentally-on-purpose' tripped over her friends and kicked them lightly in the head, causing them to wake up.  
  
She picked up her mobile phone off the floor and tucked it into the waistband of her baggy tracksuit pants while she tried to pull her socks and trainers on. She said one last goodbye to all her drowsy friends before running through the kitchen and grabbing an apple then running out the door.  
  
"Hermione, we told you to be ready by 10! You promised you wouldn't drink last night because you knew we had a lot to do today!" her mother scolded as Hermione threw her things into their Muggle car and drove to their house for one last time.  
  
When they got to their house, Hermione saw that all their furniture and stuff was already gone. Her mother noticing that she was looking around, explained.  
  
"I sent our stuff over on a airplane, is that what muggles call that thing that flies? Well yeah, I sent our stuff over by that last night it should be there when we get there, we just have to pick it up from the airport!" she said, as she pushed Hermione to the fire-place.  
  
"We're floo-ing to the Ministry of Magic in Britain because I have to go into work today while you and your mother go shopping for your school things!" said her father as he pointed his wand at the fireplace and lit a small fire.  
  
He stepped into the fireplace and called "Ministry of Magic is Britain!" as he threw the dust down into the flames that suddenly flickered green.  
  
She stepped in after her father and repeated what he'd said, getting one last look at her birth home before she shot out of a fireplace in the large room she'd been in the day before.  
  
She got up onto her feet and dusted herself down before looking around for her father. She saw him waving at her then bustling off towards a lift on the other end of the room. She stood and waited until her mother stepped graciously out of the fireplace she had just been thrown out of. Then they walked out of the building together and down the street to the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione had read all about Diagon Alley in a wizard tourist book about Britain that she'd bought the day before. It was a very busy wizard street full of shops that were usually full of things for children going back to school. She couldn't wait to see what it was like, from the pictures it looked very busy indeed and very exciting!  
  
They walked down the streets of London until they came to a very dingy looking pub. The sign on the door said "The Leaky Cauldron" and Hermione had read that this is the main entrance into Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione was bubbling with excitement as they walked into the bar and through to the back room. They walked through towards a brick wall where they would get through to Diagon Alley.  
  
Her mouth touched her wand on a pattern of bricks and Hermione stood back and watched in amazement as a archway unfolded in front of them.  
  
"Wow!" she breathed; it looked just like the picture in her book.  
  
They walked through the street, stopping at shops to but the things she needed for her new school.  
  
While she was at the bookshop called 'Florish and Botts' she bought a really cool looking book called 'Hogwarts, A History' which was all about her new school.  
  
After a long shopping day they made their way back into the bookshop 'Florish and Botts' and floo-ed to their new home.  
  
Stepping out of the fireplace as graciously as she could, Hermione looked around at the living room she'd just entered. It was large with high ceilings, and beautiful dark carpet. Hermione could tell it was something of a mansion, but too exhausted to explore it all she carried her shopping up the stairs and pushed open the closest door she could find.  
  
It was a big bedroom, and her white metal 4-post bed was already in there, along with most of her other furniture from her old room. Dumping her bags at the door she collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: What ya think? 


	4. Chapter 4 A Train to a Wizard school?

**Author's Note- I'm churning out chaps pretty quickly here which is a way good thing except I cant upload them because FANFICTION HATES ME!! Anyway, as soon as I can upload I will and I will be uploading a few chapters! Because I'm already up to chapter 4 and I've still got like 4 more days of being locked!! Anyway, on with the chap!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4- A Train to a wizard school?  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, lying on top of her bed covers in the clothes she had been wearing the day before.  
  
"Shit!" she said, getting up and looking into the mirror at her make-up- encrusted face. "Did I go out like this yesterday?" she asked her mirror. Not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Not sure dearie!" came its reply  
  
Hermione jumped back startled at first, it was too early to deal with talking mirrors. She picked up all the clean clothes at the end of her bed and put them into her trunk that she was taking to hogwarts on top of all her necessities that her mother had already packed for her.  
  
She grabbed a cute pair of faded jeans and a clean pink halter-top before she ran out into the hall and into her bathroom.  
  
After she'd showered and washed the day-old make-up off her face. She pulled on her clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to the smell of frying bacon!  
  
"Hey mum!" she said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and helped herself to a glass of orange juice.  
  
She sat down at the breakfast bar and her mum handed her a plate with toast, 2 fried eggs, 3 rashes of bacon and a grilled tomato on it. As she ate through the huge plate of food, her mum explained to her what they would be doing that day.  
  
Hermione still didn't understand why she would catch a train to a wizard school, but she'd told her mother that already so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Here, your father wrote you a note because he had to go into work early this morning!" said her mother as she put her newspaper down and pushed a piece of paper across the bench to her daughter.  
  
"Thanks!" she replied as she picked up the piece of paper.  
  
[It read:] Dearest Hermione, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there today to see you off on your first day at your new school but I was desperately needed at work. I hope everything goes smoothly and I will see you at Christmas time. Work hard and behave, I love you. Love, Dad!  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up to put her plate and glass into the sink.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Mum!" she said as she walked out of the kitchen to make sure everything was packed in her trunk.  
  
When she got up to her room she saw that her owl, Ophelia, was sitting on her windowsill.  
  
"Good timing girl!" she said as she stroked her snowy owl and took the letter off of its leg.  
  
It was the same letter her mother had just given her from her father; he obviously didn't believe that she would be competent enough to give her a letter. She laughed as she folded up the letter and put it in her drawer.  
  
She picked up the last of her things and then levitated her trunk downstairs.  
  
They were meeting the deputy principal at the train station and portkey-ing from there to the station in Hogsmeade, as it was the day before the students usually arrive at school.  
  
She was going to be tested and sorted and have an interview with the headmaster, and then get settled in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They waited at platform 9 ¾, which was completely deserted until finally a tall lady with a stern expression on her face walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger Lovely to meet you! Are we ready to go then?" she asked, taking Hermione's trunk and shrinking it down before popping it into her pocket.  
  
Hermione kissed her teary-eyed mother goodbye before she put her hand onto the empty can her teacher was holding and felt a strange tugging behind her bellybutton.  
  
Soon she found herself standing at a large railway station full of witches and wizards in robes of all colours.  
  
"Is this Hogsmeade?" Hermione gasped as she looked around.  
  
"Yes it is dear, but hurry along now because we have lots to do. We need to get up to the castle." Said the deputy headmistress.  
  
They walked and walked, Professor McGonagall explaining along the way that they are usually taken by carriage or boat to the castle and finally Hermione got her first glimpse of Hogwarts!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That chapter was really crappy but I had to get it out of the way, now I can finally get onto the real plot! This story had a lot of leading in stuff! I hate that! 


	5. Chapter 5 Fist Impressions or sumthing:S

**Author's Note- Dear me, I haven't written in quite a while now have I? ::Shakes head and looks at self very disappointedly:: Well anyway, it hasn't actually been that long, since I only posted this story the other day, but I wrote all of that ages ago, so technically I haven't written in a long time! At the moment, I've been doing a lot of reading and I'm currently reading: 'Realizations' by Wishweaver and it's oober good!! (Yes Sarah, that is how you pronounce uber!) I suggest you all go out and read it right now! (No, not right now, after you've read this :D)  
  
I would like to thank my gorgeously wonderful and always there Beta- Sarah! She is so great and definitely my biggest fan! I love you to death my dear, we are all in her debt, and should bow down to her. ("We are not worthy! We are not worthy!") She made me my wonderful fansite, and for that am I eternally grateful! Wooh! Lot's of praises for Sarah!! (BTW Sarah, feel free to add your own notes in here when you beta this, the world wants to know the thoughts and wisdom of Sarah the Wonderful!)  
  
Sarah's Note: booooop. Im waiting on my UBER tasty chicken.  
  
Anyway, on with the story! Have fun! Kisses, Jade xox  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 5- First Night  
  
Later that night, Hermione was lying in her comfy bed in her new home; The Gryffindor Tower. She relayed the days events over and over again in her head, smiling like crazy as she thought of the prospect of this new school.  
  
She had met the headmaster, who was a very old and kind man, and even though Hermione was greatly in awe of him, she thought he was a little bit crazy. The headmaster had spoken to her about the school and its expectations and then he placed a worn out, old wizards' hat on her head, telling her she was to be "sorted".  
  
The hat began to speak to her and it had been a little bit startling at first.  
  
*~*FlashBack*~*  
  
"Ah yes! Very clever, but very loyal and loving, You are a very hard one to place my dear! You would do very well in Ravenclaw, very well indeed. You are smart enough, quick witted and clever! But there is a lot of bravery and loyalty and you would be very calm under pressure! Very hard to decide, well lets make it: GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out the last word.  
  
*~*End FlashBack*~*  
  
Hermione remember she had then been taken by Professor Mcgonagall, who was the head of Gryffindor house as well as deputy headmistress to the Gryffindor tower where she was now resting.  
  
She had been told the password and taken into a very comfortable looking common room, with comfy over-stuffed couches and a large fireplace on one side. She had been led up to her room where she noticed all her things were already there and her bed was made up for her. There were 4 others beds in the dormitory, presumably for four other girls.  
  
She had settled in and taken out a book to read until she was tired. All of her food was brought to her by house elves during the day. After a large dinner she curled up in her big bed and finished reading 'Hogwarts: A history" for the 2nd time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione slept exceptionally well that night, considering her nerves. But when she woke up and realized where she was, the butterflies in her stomach were nothing short of a plague. She wasn't sure that she was ready for what this day would bring!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: TBC Do you like it? Please review!! I know some of these chapters are shitty, but hopefully it will get better once I bring some more characters into it and stuff!! If you review it would REALLY make my day!! Thanx xxx 


	6. Chapter 6 Platform 9 and 34

Authors note: Okay hopefully this is where the story gets a bit better!! YAY! I have pepsi and chips to keep me going while I type this chapter! And hopefully it will be pretty long! It's just like, lots of peoples perspectives of the same time frame!! Hope you like it, again we all owe our lives to Sarah and I suggest you all sacrifice your first teddy bear to the gods in honour or her! and read her words of wisdom, she's a woman of knowledge I'm tellin ya (*Hint hint Sarah*) On with the show, Sarah feel free to add anything you feel is necessary!!  
  
Sarahness Four: Ahem; Time for my (Jesus loves you) words of wisdom.  
  
It is important that you support your local dairy industry. Where would you be without those jagged pieces of culture?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6- Platform 9 ¾, September the 1st  
  
When Hermione woke the next morning she knew it was just hours 'til she met all her new classmates! She could hardly stand, her stomach felt so nervously sick she felt like she was going to vomit.  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
After a long and calming shower, Hermione walked out into her dormitory and got dressed, she looked over at her clock and saw that it was 10:50; she should really go down and get some breakfast.........  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley stood by the doors of the Hogwarts Express saying goodbye to Molly Weasley and 2 of Ron and Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George.  
  
"Now owl me as soon as you get there! And do try to stay out of trouble this year boys, you too Ginny! This is your last year boys, so work hard! and we'll see about you all coming home for Christmas. Yes, you too Harry! now hurry up or you wont get a compartment! Have fun! Ginny please pull your top down a little bit, I don't like you flashing your midriff like that! It's bad enough you insisted on getting that ring in your belly button, you don't need to show everyone!" Said molly, kissing her 2 children and her surrogate son.  
  
"Yeah boys! Stay out of trouble!" Mimicked Fred, finally getting a word in.  
  
"We want full reports of all your mischief making!" yelled George as they boarded the train causing him to receive a severe scolding from his mother.  
  
Harry and Ron took one last look at the three redheads on the platform before racing each other towards the closest vacant compartment.  
  
Harry stopped shortly as he reached a compartment with four 7th year girls in it. Ron smashed into his back as harry pulled the door open.  
  
"Well hello girls! How were your summers?" he said, walking in and leaning casually against the doorframe.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Abigail Baxter climbed out of the long black limo she'd been driven to King's Cross Station in and waited for her driver to get her things from the back.  
  
He piled her trunk; her pretty white owl Silarial in her gilded cage and some other things onto a trolley.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Baxter, have a good year at school!" her chauffer said, pushing the trolley towards her.  
  
"Thanks Henry!" she said, wheeling the trolley towards the platforms.  
  
"ABBY! Abby, wait up!" called a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
Spinning around Abigail saw Claire Harrison, one of her best friends, running with her trolley towards her.  
  
Claire was tall with long black hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a pink, grey and black tartan mini, fishnet stocking, knee-high black boots and a black halter-top. She wore a tight black choker around her neck with a gothic looking gold cross. It was this that made Abigail smile as she fingered her chain that matched, it was this that marked her as one of the Gryffindor Golden Girls.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Claire screamed, wrapping her friend in a tight hug! "How were your holidays? You look great! You're so tanned!"  
  
Abigail laughed; she was wearing a pale denim mini and a brown tank top, that showed off her incredible tan. She'd spent the holidays in Capri; an island in Italy and it really showed. Her Chestnut brown hair fell just onto her shoulders and the sun had put natural streaks and highlights through it.  
  
"Thanks Honey! You look amazing too, although I never understand why you choose such provocative outfits for the first day back. Honestly, last year you almost gave McGonagall a heart-attack!"  
  
Remembering the previous year when Claire turned up at King's cross wearing a very tight pale pink strapless dress that was practically back-less and very short plus very high pink stilettos, wearing way too much make-up, the girls laughed until they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Claire had worn the dress all the way to school, just to get a reaction out of a teacher, before quickly throwing her robes on before she got in too much trouble.  
  
They were still laughing when they were about to board the train, when someone calling out to them brought them back to the present.  
  
They looked around and saw two blonde girls running towards them, waving madly. Ashley Mitchell was in the lead, she was wearing faded jeans that were tight around the top and very baggy with large flares at the bottom and a purple boob tube, and her usual very short blonde hair had little pink streaks in it. Behind her ran Jessica Burke, whose long blonde hair was dead straight and impeccably well kept, she flicked it over her shoulder and smoothed down her white halter-neck dress before she stepped up onto the train.  
  
Walking together in a pack and catching up on each other's holidays, the Gryffindor Golden Girls looked for an empty carriage for them all to sit in.  
  
Finally finding one, they all sat down and as soon as they did, a very puffed look Harry Potter threw open the door.  
  
"Well hello girls! How were your summers?" he said, walking in and leaning casually against the doorframe.  
  
Harry Potter was one of the sexiest boys at Hogwarts. He had messy black hair and really sexy green eyes which were really honest, and since he'd ditched his glasses after 4th year he'd become even sexier because people could actually see right into the depths of them. He had eyes that you could get lost in.  
  
Soon following him, as usual, was Ron Weasley. Ron had red hair, that he spiked up a bit, and after fighting with older brothers and playing Quiditch most of his life, he had pretty good muscle tone. He wasn't as sought after as Harry, but he definitely had his fair share of admirers. It was obvious he looked up to Harry, and he definitely took place as Harry's right-hand-man.  
  
The boys walked in and sat down, and started chatting to the Golden Girls about their holidays and such frivolities. And after a while, and a few miles of countryside, Ginny walked in looking flushed.  
  
All her friends looked at her concerned and she shook her head and laughed.  
  
"I found the Silver Snakes!" she giggled, before sitting down in Harry's lap as there was nowhere else to sit in the already full carriage.  
  
The Silver Snakes were the other group of sexy boys in the school, if any respectable girl wanted to date someone, she had to ensure he was either a Silver Snake or a Lethal Lion like Harry Ron.  
  
The Silver Snakes consisted of some of the sexiest Slytherins around. They were led by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, plus some other boys who made up the group. They were very sought after, and were the enemies of the Lethal Lions. They also had the school thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, to fight all their battles for them.  
  
The Golden Girls were very loyal to the Lethal Lions, but they were the most popular girls in the school, and it wouldn't be unheard of to see one of them with the Silver Snakes, especially Ginny Weasley. She and Damien Wilson, who was a 6th year Silver Snake, had many casual flings throughout the school year. And very often these flings started on the train ride to school.  
  
As the hours passed and they got closer to Hogwarts, everyone had started to tire, and was looking forward to a huge helping of food at the start of year feast. 15 minutes before they arrived Holly Mitchell, Ashley's younger sister, who was starting her first year came running into their compartment.  
  
"Hey Ash, a boy just asked the driver and he said we'd be there really soon! Oh my god! I am so excited!" she was jumping up and down and her blonde pigtails were bouncing around.  
  
"Okay, Holly calm down! You don't want to waste all your energy nor get your robes creased! I'm glad you're excited, but just wait until you see the castle, it's amazing! Now can you leave us alone? We're about to get changed." She said, rolling her eyes in a way that said 'Honestly, First years?'  
  
Holly smiled at her sister and waved goodbye before running off back to where she'd been sitting.  
  
As the lights of Hogsmeade Station came into view, the population of the carriage gave a collective sigh of relief. They were home!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Did u enjoy it? Was it bad? Are you not fussed? Either way, click that little 'Review' Button and make my day! 


	7. Chapter 7 The new Girl

Author's Note: Wow! I just finished the longest chapter so far of this story I think! And now I'm already onto my next! Go me! Praises for Jade! Anyway I'll upload the last chapter as soon as Sarah feels well enough to Beta it. Anyway I hope you like what I'm doing here and continue to read my story! As long as I get feedback I'll keep working on it! Enjoy!  
  
Blorp: A moment with Sarah.  
  
Why are boarding schools reading our emails? I don't like the sound of this 'Max' fellow.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7- The new girl  
  
As the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogsmeade Station, Hermione was pacing around the girls' dormitory in her Robes smoothing down her hair and looking in the mirror.  
  
She knew she looked fine, damn, she knew she looked amazing! But she was so nervous about meeting her new friends. What if they all hated her? She was still freaking herself out when an owl tapped on her window, breaking her out of her reverie. She opened the window and took the note off the owl's leg, patting it gently.  
  
She opened it up and read the short note inside.  
  
"Miss Granger, [It read] Please make your way to my office immediately. I will have some students from your house to help you settle in and show you around.  
  
Professor Dumbledore"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and screwed the note up into her hand to release some tension.  
  
Then she walked out of the dormitory, with one last look in the mirror and a flick of her hair.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry, Ron, and the Golden Girls walked up to the door of their beloved school and took a collective deep breath before stepping over the threshold and running towards the Great Hall to dig into the delicious Hogwarts food.  
  
Just before the reached the big double doors that separated them from the magnificent hall within, Professor Dumbledore their esteemed and loved Headmaster, stood in front of them making them stop short.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student entering Gryffindor in 7th year this year and I was wondering if a few of you could come with me to meet her and then bring her back to the Great Hall. Just look after her for a few days until she finds her feet." His eyes twinkled as he looked at the seven adolescents standing before him.  
  
The teens looked at each other and eventually Claire, Abigail and Ginny stepped forward.  
  
"Lead the way Headmaster!" Sang Claire.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the rest of the students, before leading the three Gryffindors towards his office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione stood by the statue that guarded the headmasters' office and waited. She had no idea how she was going to get up there, when she had come with Professor McGonagall, the teacher had quoted a password, but Hermione had been too nervous to remember it.  
  
Soon she heard footsteps and mustered up her courage to ask the person that rounded the corner how she would be able to get into the headmaster's office.  
  
She watched the corner as the footsteps got closer and smiled when she saw the person that rounded it was none other than Professor Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger you got my owl then did you?" he said, smiling pleasantly as he came into view.  
  
"Yes sir, I did sir, thank you" she said, getting nervous as she noticed the tree girls that were following the headmaster.  
  
"Good. Now I shall introduce you to these lovely ladies in just a moment. How about we go up to my office where we would be more comfortable?" he said, seeing Hermione's eyes flickered towards the girls.  
  
"Sir, if I may interrupt," said one of the girls, who had bright red wavy hair and a stud in her nose, she flashed a quick smile at Hermione before she continued. "I think it would be best if we were introduced now, since your presence is expected when the first year are brought in to be sorted and we don't want to keep the whole school waiting. I'm sure that if we just introduce ourselves and make our way back to the hall, we can really get to know each other during the feast!" she smiled triumphantly and look at her headmaster expectantly.  
  
"Yes, you are quite right as always Miss Weasley, we do not want to keep those nervous little witches and wizards waiting too long. I presume they are quite jittery as it is. I have to just get the sorting hat from my office. Virginia, I'll leave the introducing to you and don't wait for me hurry up and get to the hall." He said, turning towards his office, which immediately recognized him and began to move.  
  
Satisfied, the redhead turned to face Hermione, she held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Ginny, what's your name?" she said smiling.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ginny smiled at the girl, feeling quite confident. "Hi, I'm Ginny, what's your name?" she said, waiting for the brunette to take her hand.  
  
The brunette looked at her hand uncertainly, and then took it and shook it. "Hi Ginny, I'm Hermione and obviously, I'm new!" she laughed quietly and then smiled shyly.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. That's such a cute name! I don't know why Ginny was in change of introductions, she's only a 6th year!" Said a black haired girl with very glossy lips. "I'm Claire! I'm in your year and I'm a Golden Girl, we're all Golden Girls!" she said smiling "This is Abby!" she said flicking her eyes at tall girl with light brown hair that stood beside her.  
  
"Abigail or Abby!" she said offering her hand, "I'm a 7th year too! It's great to meet you!" she looked Hermione up and down before smiling warmly.  
  
"Hi," said the new girl, looking slightly scared, she shifted her feet for a second before saying. "Um, I'm sorry but what is a Golden Girl?" a slight blush came into her cheeks.  
  
Abigail laughed, "Not what Hun, it's who! The golden girls are the most popular girls in Gryffindor and practically the whole school! Don't worry you'll catch onto the lingo soon enough. Now come on, if we don't hustle we'll miss the sorting and that is so important!" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Claire nudged her, "Don't be silly! It IS important, and plus we don't want McGonagall breathing down our necks on the first day back! Hopefully this year the old cow will give us some slack!" she laughed, as they rounded the corner and stood by the doors into the Great Hall.  
  
"Here we go!" laughed Ginny; hugging Hermione from behind as the doors to the great hall opened before them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I was gonna continue that there, but I cant b bothered yet so I'll make the rest a new chapter! Have fun and review!!  
  
Sarah: Oregano. 


	8. Chapter 8 I met a girl crazy for me, I m...

Author's Note: Now the fun may finally begin!! After speaking with my darling Sarah, I have come to the decision that I need to ask a question of you, my darling readers! Are my 'Golden Girls' Too Mary-sue-ish for you? Coz I really don't mean for them to be! REALLY! They're just picture perfect, snobby, popular teenagers! Anyway, I hope they didn't turn you off my story, I just like to describe people some times! So please don't hate me, **gets on knees and begs** Please! I'll do anything! **ahem** Anyway, READ ON!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8- I met a girl crazy for me met a boy, cute as can be!  
  
Draco watched as the Gryffindors piled into their seats at their table and began to chat. How he despised Potter and his loser friends, they were only there to make Draco's life more difficult, and there was nothing a Malfoy hated more then difficulties!  
  
"So Draco, where were you all summer?" asked Crabe.  
  
Yeah? Or should we say, Who were you with all summer?" laughed Damien.  
  
Turning to face his friends he thought up the best comeback that was shut them up, but seeing their eager faces and remembering how great his summer really was, he smiled!  
  
"Well, I met this girl at the beach........."he said slyly, waiting for a reaction.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ginny, Abigail, Claire and Hermione shuffled into the great Hall just as the sorting hat finished it's song and had begun to sort the first years.  
  
As they sat down the hat sorted "Bradley, Emma" into Gryffindor and the whole house stood up in cheers around them.  
  
As they all sat back down, Hermione was introduced to the rest of Gryffindor house, and they waited through the sorting until finally "Watkins, Emmeline" was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
The whole school breathed a sigh of relief as Professor Dumbledore briefly mentioned he'd keep his speech until after the food had been eaten. And to Hermione's delight the plates on the table in front of her immediately began to fill with food.  
  
"So Hermione," said Ashley Mitchell, a girl with short blonde hair that Hermione had been introduced to earlier as yet another Golden Girl. "How was your summer? Get any 'Summer lovin?'" she laughed, trying to strike up conversation with the quiet new girl.  
  
Hermione perked up at the mention of her summer, she smiled and began to tell the girls all about her time at the beach.  
  
"Well actually!" she said, then paused for dramatic effect. "I did meet a really cute boy at the beach!" she said, the girls around her looked interested, so she continued.  
  
"He was really sweet and really good looking! We spent our whole holidays together, during the day we'd swim and muck around in the water but by night he got really romantic and," she sighed, with a very far-away look in her eyes. "But you don't want to know all the nitty-gritty details!" she said, flushing slightly and looking away.  
  
"Yeah we do!" blurted Ginny, and Abigail nudged her.  
  
"Come on, tell us more! Was it like, love at first sight?" sighed Claire.  
  
"Oh, well I wouldn't say that, but we did connect and I was truly devastated when I had to leave him. He lives here somewhere in England, but I never did find out where!" she sighed and looked around at the girls listening to her. "Oh well, life goes on doesn't it?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Turning to face his friends he thought up the best comeback that was shut them up, but seeing their eager faces and remembering how great his summer really was, he smiled!  
  
"Well, I met this girl at the beach........."he said slyly, waiting for a reaction.  
  
As soon as he said it, the sorting hat began to sing and he was hushed, but as soon as the sorting was over and the food appeared, the boys questioned him intensely to find out all about this 'beach girl'  
  
"Guys! Guys, calm down! I'll give you all the details, just let me breathe!" he said, smoothing his hair and looking at his drooling mates. "Honestly! Don't you guys ever get laid? She was really hot, tanned body and brown hair! I saved her life, and then we hit it off from there! Real sweet chick, but good in the right ways if you know what I mean!" he said, nudging his friends.  
  
"Anyway, she had to go back to America at the end of the holidays, we parted ways and I'll probably never see her again! She'd probably got a boyfriend back home anyway! She was really hot though, a real looker!" he said, biting the insides of his cheeks as he thought of her pretty face! She was more then just a good lay to him, he loved her and it broke his heart to admit he'd never see her again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As they walked out of the great hall with very stuffed stomachs and drowsy expressions, Jessica Burke turned to Hermione.  
  
"You never told us your heartthrob's name honey!" she said, "If he lives in Britain, you never know, we might know him! He was a wizard right?" she questioned, hoping that this new girl wasn't pinning after a summer-muggle fling.  
  
"Of course he was! And he seemed to think he was a pretty good one, his name was Draco Malfoy!" she sighed.  
  
The girls around her looked at her in shock and began to giggle, Hermione looked confused and didn't notice Abigail scowl at them all, making them shut-up.  
  
"Well he sounds amazing! And maybe, if you believe in fate and if it really was love, you two will see each other again! Maybe in the place you least expect it!" she said, steering them all down the corridor and looking away from her new friend.  
  
Ginny giggled slightly and slung her arm around the new brunette.  
  
"Yeah, maybe one day you'll turn a corner and BAM there he'll be!"  
  
"Do you think I might?" Hermione asked, turning to Claire who was yet to say anything.  
  
"Sure, now come on Hermione, we've all had a long day let's just get our buts into bed!" and she spoke the password clearly and lead them all through the portrait hole.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: did you like this chapter? Tell me when you think Hermione and Draco should realise they're both attending the same school? It wont be too long until then anyway! Hope you like it! love jade xoxo 


	9. Chapter 9 Beddy Byes

Author's note: Sarah makes me so happy, because she is happy and when Sarah is happy Jade is happy!! Especially when Sarah is happy because she is beta-ing me story!! Anyway, I should write coz that's what I'm here to do! Ciao  
  
Tomato and Basil Philadelphia is not a toy. Neither is it an appetite suppressant. Always remember to floss before cat hunting and take a raincoat. – Sarah.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9- Beddy-byes  
  
Hermione looked around the dormitory. The placid calm room she'd enjoyed spending her day in was gone and in its place was a thriving hub-bub of girliness.  
  
As soon as the 7th year Golden Girls had walked in, they'd started to throw spells at everything and girlifie it all.  
  
That morning the room was very spacious and held five 4-poster beds with red and gold hangings around them. Next to each bed was a nightstand and along the far wall were 5 old-fashioned wardrobes. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the beds and five plushy red velvet armchairs.  
  
Hermione had smiled at the simple, old-fashioned elegance of the room, but the room she now stood in was something completely different.  
  
Hermione's bed had been placed in the middle of the four original beds in the room, and was now the only thing she recognized from the room she'd woken up in that morning.  
  
Claire and Jessica occupied the closest beds to her on either side.  
  
Claire's hangings had been transfigured into black shimmery curtains with a blue tinge in them. Inside she was shaking out a bright pink doona cover and trying to put it over a school doona. The foot of the doona cover had her name in bright blue letters, with a daisy for the dot on the 'i'.  
  
Jessica's hangings lay forgotten on the floor by her bed and she had managed, after enlisting some help from the other girls, to transfigure her bed into a queen sized wrought iron bed. She was now smoothing out the wrinkles in her tailored pale purple bed cover and fluffing up her many pillows.  
  
Next to Claire was Abigail, the hangings that now replaced her school ones were translucent and pink. The bed had changed slightly and was now a metal four-poster bed instead of the engraved wooden one. Her doona cover was green with different coloured hearts all over it and it was folded back slightly to reveal polka dotted flannelette sheets.  
  
At the other end of the row of beds, Ashley was having trouble transfiguring her hangings to the right type! Eventually the normal school bed was there, minus the carvings in the wood and her hangings were white tulle with a touch of glitter. Inside, she had pulled on a patchwork bedcover of lots of different patches of pretty coloured material.  
  
All of the girls were now putting tablecloths over their nightstands and adorning them with smiling and waving photos of themselves and their friends and families.  
  
Hermione was amazed at how each bed and nightstand resembled the personality of its owner perfectly.  
  
Hermione looked over to the wall where the wardrobes stood. The antique wooden wardrobes were gone and in their place were five white wardrobes with big mirrored doors.  
  
When Hermione looked over at the fireplace she was surprised to see that it was gone too! Surely they'd need that for warmth in the winter. But in its place was a big screen TV and the armchairs were now white leather.  
  
Abigail came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We don't really need the heater for warmth," she said reassuringly. "Even in winter it doesn't get that cold! Now come on, lets see what we can do about your bed." She said, walking over to the only original bed in the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later Hermione was lying in a big white four-poster bed with white translucent hangings pulled shut. She snuggled down in her tailored chocolate-brown and cream coloured doona cover.  
  
She'd decided she loved the new set up of the room, it had a personal touch to it. She rolled over and pulled out the photo of her and Draco that they'd taken over the holidays and kissed it before falling into a blissful sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: That chap was pretty pointless, I just like describing bedrooms and stuff! It was pretty girly and everything but deal with it! please review and tell me what you think, I LOVE feedback. 


	10. Chapter 10 Fleeting Glances

Author's Note- I love this story, and I've just started a new story, which is being co- written by my best friend Sarah so please look into that! It doesn't have a title yet and I haven't posted but when it does and I do you will be the first to know! Anyway, keep reading and following me, I will only write when there is the demand! So start demanding stuff!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
When Hermione woke in the morning she was vaguely aware of the buzz of activity that was being taken part in on the other side of her curtains.  
  
She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 8:15 so she promptly threw back her covers and leapt out of bed. Today was her first day of classes.  
  
She got her uniform out of her wardrobe and made her way towards the bathrooms to have a shower.  
  
When she came out her stomach was churning. She was so nervous!  
  
She dried her hair and then applied the slightest bit of make-up before making her way downstairs to the common room.  
  
When she got there, she saw Ginny sitting with Harry and Ron who were all obviously waiting for the Golden Girls.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" called Ginny as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione, walking over to where her new friend stood.  
  
"You hungry?" asked the redhead, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Starving!" said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Cool! Let's go! Usually I wait for the rest of the girls, but since I now have someone who doesn't take 3 hours to get ready in the morning I can go down early and not starve to death every morning!' laughed Ginny as she linked arms with Hermione. She looked at Ron and Harry, "Are you boys coming?" she batted her eyelashes at Harry who promptly stood up and took her other arm and Ron followed behind as they walked off through the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After a large breakfast and a lot of gossiping, Hermione got ready to go to classes. Her first class was Transfiguration which was one of her best subjects and she was rearing to go. As they walked through the halls Hermione looked around at the people that walked past them in different directions. As they came to a fork in the halls, they took the left one that took them to the transfiguration, and Hermione watched as some of the people they had been walking with took the left turn to a different class.  
  
Suddenly Hermione gasped inwardly as she saw a flash of white blonde hair above all the people walking down the right hall, when she looked again though, it was gone.  
  
"Could it have been Draco?" she asked herself in her head, "it couldn't be!" by the time they reached the Transfiguration classroom she had convinced herself it was just her imagination of the light or something and tried to put it out of her mind.  
  
She sat down next to Claire and Jessica and waited for Professor Mcgonagall to begin teaching.  
  
She glanced around the room as McGonagall began to speak, thinking about the blonde hair she'd seen, and her mind began to wander to the bliss of her holidays.  
  
Someone was calling her name. She looked around and then her eyes locked with Professor Mcgonagall's, who was looking at her expectantly, snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, grimacing at her own idleness on her first day.  
  
"I'm sorry to have taken you away from your daydreaming, but I wondering if you understood the task Miss Granger?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and tightening her lips.  
  
"Uh, yes professor Mcgonagall, I understand!' she said quickly, begging herself not to blush.  
  
"And what is it that you understand Miss Granger?" she asked, trying to make Hermione slip up.  
  
Hermione gulped and glanced down at Claire's notes. They were about simple spells that transfigure a Goblet into an Umbrella. Hermione had done this many times before at her old school.  
  
"I understand how to transfigure a Goblet into an Umbrella. I have read over your notes and I happen to notice that you do not explicitly define how to pronounce the spell, and I happen to know from experience that if you miss-pronounce this spell, it can go horribly wrong." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yes, well if you had been listening Miss Granger, you would have heard my pronounce the spell perfectly to ensure that everyone knew how to say it." Professor McGonagall's mouth was in a tight line, but her eyes were daring Hermione to take it further.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you had the best intentions Professor, but at my old school, we were told the spell the correct way, but many of my classmates were injured when a fellow classmate still pronounced it wrong. And I believe that if it had been drilled into our head, as well as written in our notes, that accident would never have happened." She remained expressionless as she awaited her teachers reply.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I have been teaching this spell for years and have never had an accident, and I assure you there will not be any accidents in future years! Now Miss Granger, if you are finished telling me how to teach my class you can show my the correct way to do this spell." She said bitterly, regretting having asked her that because she knew that the young lady could and would do it perfectly. And to no-one's surprise she did.  
  
The class clapped and cheered for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall told them to be quiet and the class went on without any more disruptions.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione walked from class to class, thoroughly enjoying her day and keeping her mind on the job so as not to have a repeat of the morning's incident.  
  
By the end of the day, Hermione was very tired and she sank down into her chair at the Gryffindor table and sighed.  
  
"Oh god it's been a long day!" she said as she piled her plate up with food.  
  
"I know the feeling!" mumbled Abigail as she sat down next to her. Most of the school was quiet as they ate, the first day always took a lot out of them; they were all too tired to speak.  
  
At the end of the meal, Professor Dumbledore stood up and Professor McGonagall got the attention of the school.  
  
"I have just a few words," said the headmaster in his kind voice, "This Saturday, the day after tomorrow we shall be holding a display game of Quidditch between our most rivaled houses; Gryffindor and Slytherin. It will be a big showy match, and tomorrow afternoon will be dedicated to training of the team and the cheer squad for each team. Those of you who wish to be part of the cheer squad can inform your Quidditch captain, and you will be taking part in the match tomorrow. That is all, you are dismissed!" he said.  
  
The students in the hall began to file out, talking excitably about the match on the weekend. As soon as they reached the Gryffindor Tower, the Golden Girls and Hermione rushed up to Harry who was the Quidditch captain and begged him to let them be the main part of the cheer squad.  
  
After stalling for the little while, as they begged and groveled and practically threw themselves at him he agreed and beamed as they squealed and jumped for joy and hugged him tightly.  
  
And he fell asleep that night with the image of 8 girls pushing themselves on him and begging him to do what they wanted.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Yay! What a strange chap, sorry if Hermione seemed pretty OOC, its AU so deal with it, lol! Have fun and please review! Love jade xxx  
  
Sarah – It's French for yum. 


	11. Chapter 11 The battle begins!

Author's Note-  
  
I hope you are enjoying this story, I love writing it! I'm also working on a story with my friend Sarah, and its called "Strawberry Window SHADE" and its good, anyway enough plugging myself! I really want people to read it though because it is awesome and Sarah is a great author! Enjoy! Love jade  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
Classes during the next day were long and boring for everyone who was looking forward to an afternoon off to prepare for the next day's match. The Golden Girls spent all their classes discussing ideas for the cheer squad.  
  
By lunchtime the teachers were so sick of the students not paying attention that they were starting to think that the game was not such a good idea. But the students were uncontrollably excited and the training had just begun.  
  
The students that made up the Gryffindor Cheer squad made their way to an empty classroom to work on all their ideas. Abigail had a lot of trouble thoroughly squashing the idea that Lavender Brown came up with for bringing in a Lion to be the mascot.  
  
In the end after lots of pressure from Lavender and her boyfriend Dean Thomas, they decided that they would let him draw a lion that they would bring to life on its page and they would fly the banner. It was a compromise, but both parties agreed.  
  
The Golden Girls chose some cheerleaders that would wave the gold and red pom-poms that they had conjured, and that's when the fight broke out.  
  
"Its soooo obvious you're just going to choose your precious 'Golden Girls' to cheer for our team, even though if you didn't have boyfriends in the team you wouldn't have a clue what Quidditch even is!" spat Lavender, scowling at the Golden Girls and Hermione who all stood looking defensive.  
  
"We will not!" said Ginny, stepping forward in a fighting stance. Claire jumped behind her and held her back, avoiding the flailing limbs as Ginny slapped at Lavender.  
  
"A little help!" said a pained Claire, and Jessica also jumped forward to help out.  
  
"Cool it Weasley!" said Abigail, stepping forward. "We will not play favourites, we'll just choose the people we think will make our house look the best. So don't even try and make me look bad in front of half our house Brown, because I will beatbox your arse any day!" she scowled as Lavender, who promptly stepped back to avoid a confrontation with the popular girls.  
  
"Now, if I could get back to business, the team will consist of: Myself, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Claire Harrison, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Rory Coolidge and Renee Davies. Any objections?" continued Abigail, shooting a smug look at Lavender and Parvati. She'd known that one of them would say they would show favouritism so she made sure she included them in the team.  
  
"Uniforms, will be dealt with as follows, you will bring me a short skirt and singlet top out of your own wardrobe, I will transfigure it into a skimpy little cheer uniform, and if you so desire at the end of the match I will transfigure it back. Any questions?" Abigail enjoyed playing the leader of any group, and she handled situations like this will so much grace and forceful initiative that no one felt the need to argue with her.  
  
"Good," she said, glancing her eyes across the group of Gryffindors that were mostly female. "Now, we need those of you who good artists, to help make banners and posters that are not crude or distasteful. Our house WILL look better the Slytherin, and we will cheer our team to victory. So if there is anyone here in this room whom is not willing to put hours of time and effort into ensuring we do not look like failures in front of the entire school then I suggest you leave my presence this instant. And further more inquire about changing houses to a house that more suits unpatriotic behavior!" she said, starting to sweat from the intensity of her little pep talk.  
  
"Anyone? No? Good, then we shall begin. Everyone find a space and work on anything you feel is appropriate. If you need anything come to me and I will make sure you are equipped. When you finished something bring it to our panel of judges and we will select the most appropriate works for display at the match. Do not feel offended if your work is not selected, as we will be holding it to very high scrutiny so as not to shame the Gryffindor name. Now get to work!" she said, clapping her hands.  
  
The room was a buzz of activity and the golden girls were rather proud of their house's initiative.  
  
By dinnertime the squad had a large pile of posters, banners, roaring lions and large pom-poms in red and gold and the cheerleaders' uniforms had all been made, and they were indeed skimpy, as Abigail had said they would be. And the team was coming back to work on routines after dinner. *****************************************************************  
  
Hermione pulled on her little cheerleader outfit and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She was so happy at her new school, and she was going to make sure Abigail didn't regret asking her to join the cheerleading team. They had just had dinner and were now all getting ready to practice their cheering.  
  
"Ready girls?" said Ginny in her loudest, most bimbo-ish voice as she jumped into the 7th year dorm.  
  
Hermione laughed and Claire shook her head and smacked Ginny over hers.  
  
"You ditz!" she said, guiding the group down the stairs, they all linked arms and skipped out, their little pleated skirts swinging with the rhythm.  
  
The boys in the common room just stared, they all watched, transfixed as they skipped out the portrait hole; their boy-shorts visible under their short skirts.  
  
"Wow!" said Seamus in his super-sexy Irish accent, looking at Ron and Harry who'd just returned from Quidditch training. "Who votes we go follow them and watch them shake their pom-poms?" he said, with an evil look in his eye.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at one another and stood up without saying a word, their hormones doing all the thinking for them. They marched out of the tower in search of the sexy girls.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I hope I included enough of Lavender/Parvati/Dean/Seamus to please those reviewers who said I didn't need to bring new characters in because there was enough 7th years already and I just overlooked them, I didn't overlook them I knew they were all there somewhere! I would never forget Seamus at least, he will have a nice BIG part in this story for sure! Please review I love you all, Love jade xxx 


	12. Chapter 12 practice makes perfect!

Author's Note- I'm watching The Simpsons! Yeah, anyway I have nothing better to do and my bro is on the Internet so I thought I would write another chapter of this story! Aren't I great? I would write a chapter of Strawberry Window SHADE but Sarah is still pondering over her chapter, so in the meantime I will write this! Enjoy, Love jade xxx  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
After a grueling practice, the Golden girls and the rest of the cheerleaders made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on the nearest surface they could find.  
  
"That was hell!" said Ginny, looking into the fire with a blank expression.  
  
"Where are all the boys?" Asked Claire, looking around the common room. There were no 7th or 6th year boys around.  
  
"Yeah?" said Abigail, staring around. Just as they said this, the portrait hole opened and a horde of boys came through looking very pleased with themselves.  
  
"And where have you been?" asked Ginny, jumping up and eyeing Seamus suggestively.  
  
"Boys' business!" he said, pulling Ginny to him making her squeal, she pushed him away playfully and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Maybe you'll tell me?" she asked hopefully, stroking her hands through his coarse black hair.  
  
"Sorry Gin" he said shaking his head and pulling her down onto his lap as he sat into the nearest chair.  
  
She slid her hands down his neck and pouted at him, giving him her never- fail-puppy-dog-eyes; he just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"No fair! Guys don't have their own secret business, and my puppy-dog-eyes never fail!" she wailed, getting off Harry and scowling.  
  
"Well they are very convincing babe, but I just can't conceal the secrets of where we have been or what we have been doing to any girl for fear of death." Said Harry, pulling Ginny back towards him.  
  
"You really think they're convincing?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him seductively.  
  
"Of course!" he said, in a slightly patronising tone.  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "Fine, don't tell us! Ginny!" she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off Harry. "Stop it, you're making me sick! Don't you ever stop flirting?" she asked, looking down at the girl.  
  
Ginny made a "whatever!" type noise, and flipped her hair scowling at Abigail.  
  
"Ginny, don't look like that, even you know that you flirt too much! Now come on girls, let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow!" Said Ashley, rounding the girls up.  
  
"So, how was your cheerleading practice with the bimbo squad?" Whispered Ashley to Hermione as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"It was awesome fun!" laughed Hermione. "I trust that you asked not be on the squad?" she asked, looking doubtfully at the pink haired girl.  
  
"Well duh!" she laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Claire came over to Hermione as she finished changing her clothes. "We have some special surprises for you tomorrow, new girl! Don't be scared, we don't believe in hazing, but we have some surprises that's for sure!" she laughed, and then said goodnight to Hermione who felt very worried indeed.  
  
She closed the curtains round her bed and hugged her knees to her chest and willed her stomach to stop churning.  
  
"So, are we going to do it tomorrow?" she heard Claire's voice whisper.  
  
"Yeah, but shut-up! She'll hear you!" whispered Abigail sternly.  
  
"Will we tell her about you-know-who tomorrow as well?" asked Ashley  
  
"Yeah, well she'll find out anyway, the Game is between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Replied Jessica.  
  
Hermione rolled over and blocked out their whispering, she started to calculate what she'd heard but she couldn't make sense of it. Eventually she fell asleep, but she was tossing and turning in her sleep and her dreams were twisted and confusing. She woke up in a cold sweat at 6 o'clock and knew it was useless to try and get back to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/n: This is where my story goes totally away from the plot of Grease, because I don't want Draco and Hermione to not get together until graduation, because that is just stupid!  
  
Sarah is much in awe of Jade's ability to breathe while typing. *Does the tea spoon dance* 


End file.
